Ya no estarás sola, Nunca más
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: SORATO...Un chico y una chica, una promesa y un amor que nace a partir de una tragedia....Regalo para el Club Sorato..Capitulo 2 en línea!
1. Chapter 1

**_Holas!!!_**

**_Después de tiempo por esta sección de Fanfiction, y esta ves con un Fanfic dedicado a todo el Club Sorato, pero en especial a 3 personitas que me apoyaron ultimamente: Julissa mi querida sobrina, Cami tambien mi sobrina y a mi hermanito Gaston y mi hermana Atori con mucho cariño. Ojala les guste y espero tener su apoyo por medio de los reviews pues eso es lo que a los escritores nos alienta a seguir escribiendo...Este fanfic constará de solo 4 capítulos y espero tener su apoyo._**

**_Gracias_**

**_Su servidora de hoy y siempre_**

**_Lams_**

* * *

_**Ya no estarás sola nunca más**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_El tiempo transcurría muy de prisa, las manos me sudaban y un escalofrío recorría toda mi espina dorsal, no podía entender de diablos sucedia!!!...pero de lo que estaba seguro es que de nada bueno se trataba._

_Trate de ignorarlo durante toda la mañana pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo más fuerte se volvía, era imposible ignorar esta angustia y este terror. Un nudo en la garganta, mil mariposas gorgojeando mi barriga, definitivamente algo no iba bien._

_De repente tuve un presentimiento y corrí, corrí y corrí, sin darme cuenta ya había salido del campus, seguía corriendo y de pronto como si me hubieran pinchado con algo me detuve, me detuve frente al lago del parque central de Odaiba y sin quererlo tuve la visión más bella de mi vida._

_De lejos pude ver a un Angel con cabellos de fuego recostada en un frondoso arbol de sakura, me fuí acercando lentamente y pude ver como una perla cristalina caía sobre su piel nívea de aquellos luceros brillantes que tenía en sus pupilas. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca pude ver como a ambos lados de sus manos surcaban dos grandes ríos carmesí, manchando la inmaculada blancura de la bata que llevaba puesta._

_Un gran temor se apodero de mi ser y sin pensarlo dos veces tome a aquel angel entre mis brazos y corrí directo al hospital más cercano que gracias a Dios tan solo quedaba a dos cuadras de aquel lugar._

_Entré corriendo por la puerta, el guardia que resguardaba la entrada pidió una camilla, y los enfermeros se acercaron y la llevamos hasta una sala donde había una gran puerta que estaba cerrada_

_-Lo siento joven, pero no puede entrar aqui- me dijo una enfermera y se llevaron al angel lejos de mi, cerrando aquella puerta_

_Estuve esperando, en realidad no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, quizas fueron segundos, minutos o quizás fueron horas, solo sé que me quedé perdido recordando aquella mirada rojisa que me hipnotizó desde el primer momento._

_Después de un rato de estar acurrucado en una esquina de la sala de espera se me acercó una enfermera algo mayor y muy robusta, inmediatamente me puse de pie con la mirada esperanzada de que me traiga alguna noticia sobre mi angel pelirrojo._

_- Usted conoce a la muchacha?, Qué sucedió joven?- me preguntó aquella mujer_

_- No..no la conozco, la encontré en el parque y la traje para acá- le respondí con mi voz ligeramente gruesa, podía sentir la garganta seca_

_- Entonces es una bendición que la halla encontrado, si hubiera tardado un poco más de seguro habría muerto- Cuando escuche las palabras de la enfermera sentí un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que ese angel hubiera estado a punto de morir_

_- Ya está bien?, Que tenía?- pregunté sumamente preocupado_

_- Pobre muchacha, se escapó ayer de este mismo hospital, ella y sus padres sufrieron un accidente, lamentablemente ellos murieron..hijo esto es algo muy delicado, ella se quizo suicidar- Cuando escuche aquellas palabras mi corazon dejó de latir unos instantes, recién ahí pude reparar en la gran cantidad de sangre que había cuando la encontré, al ver que no obtenía respuesta prosiguió_

_- Lamentablemente no tiene ningún familiar que se haga cargo de ella y compre las medicinas, nosotros hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance, esta fuera de peligro pero recuperarse totalmente depende de ella- repusó la enfermera con tono preocupado_

_- Puedo verla?- pregunté inmediatamente_

_- No veo por que no, sigue durmiendo por los sedantes, sigueme muchacho- y emprendió camino_

_Tomé mi chaqueta que minutos antes había extendido para sentarme, me la colgue al hombro y la seguí en silencio, caminamos por un pasillo estrecho del hospital, pude percibir ese olor a hospital que tanto detestaba y sigo detestando. Cuando al fin la enfermera se detuvo frente a una puerta con el número 253, gracioso justo mi fecha de cumpleaños 25 de marzo. La enfermera abrió la puerta y me invito a entrar._

_Apenas coloque el primer pie adento pude ver la habitación tan blanca y ella en medio de todo, tendida en la cama, pálida pero con su semblante angelical._

_- Adelante muchacho que no te de pena- me dijo la enfermera y me dió un leve empujón para que me acercara_

_Asentí levemente y me acerque asta ella, se veía realmente hermosa dormida, pero me apenaba profundamente verla conectada a todos esos aparatos._

_- Te dejaré solo un momento, Sora necesita descansar-_

_- Sora? - pregunte suavemente_

_- Sora Takenouchi, asi se llama, hijo- seguidamente la vi salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta trás de sí_

_Apenas se fué tome asiento en una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama, tomé su mano, estaba helada, m__e quedé en silencio, como en estado de shock, a mis 22 años no podía concebir la idea de que alguien pudiera sufrir tanto al extremo de querer quitarse la vida; yo siempre tuve la vida fácil, crecí en una familia de muy buena posición económica, en un hogar muy bien constituído por mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermano allá en Francia, pero hace un año decidí volver a mi ciudad natal Odaiba._

_Aquí vivo en un departamento con mi amigo Taichi, estudio la carrera de Derecho en la Universidad Central de Odaiba y en mis ratos libres toco en una banda de Rock llamada Teenage Wolves._

_Voví a centrar toda mi atención en el angel que tenía al frente, "Sora"...no hay nombre tan preciso como ese para describirla "Cielo", tan bella y serena como el cielo y tan celestial. Sora Takenouchi, ese nombre se me hace muy familiar, ahora recuerdo..._

_**...Flash Back...**_

_Un chico rubio de ojos azules se encontraba tocando la armónica bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando de repente llega corriendo un chico moreno de ojos y cabellos chocolate_

_-Ea Matt!!! Que hay?- dijo el chico moreno sentándose al lado del rubio y dandole una palmada en el hombro_

_El chico rubio lo ignoró por completo y seguía tocando la armónica_

_- Ay Matt!!!..cuando no, tú de aburrido, que acaso no piensas en otra cosa que no sea la música y estudiar?- insiste el chico moreno_

_El chico rubio cesó de tocar la armónica y miró al chico moreno de reojo_

_- No- le dijo secamente y prosiguió tocando_

_- Ayyy!!! amigo tú realmente estas mal- contestó el moreno meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro_

_Ante tanta insistencia, el chico rubio opta por dejar de lado la armónica _

_-Haber..Tai...para empezar tu piensas??-_

_- Haré como que no escuché eso...Deberías de pensar más en divertirte, en salir a fiestas, en conseguirte una novia que buena falta te hace, haber si te cambia ese carácter de amargado que tienes- _

_- Vallamos por partes para empezar no me interesa ni salir a divertirme ni las fiestas y lo de la novia te he dicho miles de veces que eso no me interesa-_

_- Aveces pienso que eres gay- contestó el moreno sacando de su bolsillo una revista y empezando a ojearla_

_- Y yo pensé que ahora que estuvieras con Mimi dejarías de ser tan idiota-_

_- Matt, hermano, el que este con Mimi no significa que no pueda divertirme y mucho menos que este ciego-_

_-Ok, lo que tu digas-_

_-Wow!!!..que preciosura- Exclamo el moreno mirando la revista_

_El rubio ignoró esa expresión y tan solo miraba el horizonte con la mirada perdida_

_- Sabes Matt, deberías de ver a esta chica, es una Diosa- Exclamo nuevamente Tai enseñando al rubio la revista_

_- No me interesa, seguramente es una de esas modelitos sin cerebro que tanto te gustan- respondió cortante el rubio_

_- Pues no, te equivocas no es una modelo, pero fácil podría serlo, se llama Sora Takenouchi y es la Capitana del Equipo de Tenis de la Universidad Shijuo y no es una cabeza hueca, aca dice que tiene uno de los mejores promedios de esa universidad...anda mirala- insistio el moreno_

_-No me interesa, además ya me voy, mis clases empiezan dentro de 15 minutos- Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, tomando su mochila con sus cosas y saliendo rumbo a el edificio universitario_

_-Agua fiestas!!!- Gritó el moreno desde el lugar donde se quedó_

_**...Fin del Flash Back...**_

_Ahora recordaba, Taichi la había mencionado era la capitana del equipo de Tenis de la Universidad Shijuo y no mentía cuando dijo que era extremadamente hermosa_

_- Creo que ya es hora de que te vallas, es mejor que descanses- La voz de la enfermera me sacó de mis pensamientos_

_-Esta bien, pero mañana regresaré..ehmm... me podría dar la receta de los medicamentos que le hacen falta, yo me haré cargo de ella- dije tímidamente_

_-Aquí las traigo, sabía que te interesaría- me respondió extendiéndome unos papeles y guiñándome un ojo_

_- Cómo?- Logre articular tímidamente, recibiendo las recetas_

_- Pues lo noté en tu cara, me dí cuenta de que te preocupa mucho, tuvo suerte de que se encontrara con una persona tan buena como tú, otro en tu lugar la habría dejado ahí para no tener problemas...por cierto de seguro mañana verdrá la policía a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas- Asentí levemente_

_- Us..Usted dijo que no tenía familia, entonces sus padres?- pregunté_

_- Pues lastimosamente si nadie reclama los cuerpos serán enterrados en una de esas fosas comunes- me respondió con pesadumbre_

_Me extremecí al escuchar su respuesta, no podía permitir que algo así sucediera, como era posible que mi angel no tuviera un lugar donde visitar a sus padres y en todo caso un lugar donde llorarlos._

_- Tambien me haré cargo de eso, agradeceré que me de los datos- le dije muy seguro_

_- Claro que lo haré, sabes...te portas mejor con ella que los supuestos amigos que han venido a visitarla estos días- la enfermera me sonrió_

_Le devolví la sonrisa aunque no fue una sonrisa del todo, aún me preocupaba el estado de aquel bello Angel_

_-Vamos, te daré los datos- me dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación_

_Dando una última mirada a mi angel pelirrojo, salí de ahi siguiendo a la enfermera con una sola idea en la cabeza..."Ya no estarás sola nunca mas"_

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola!!!...aqui les dejo el segundo Capítulo de mi fic, que espero sea de su agrado y no los defraude, pues sé que tienen muchas espectativas. Infinitamente Gracias por sus Reviews!!!_**

**_Bueno, haciendo un Sorteito, decidí dedicar cada capítulo a alguien, así que aquí los dejo:_**

**_Capítulo especial dedicado a Foga-chan!!!_**

**_Cami, eres una gran amiga y una magnífica sobrina, gracias por apoyarme en todo y por darme consejos cuando más lo necesito. Eres una persona muy especial para mi y para todos los que te conocen, nunca pierdas esa alegría y esas ganas de vivir..._**

**_Tu tía_**

**_Lamsi-chan!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo II_**

_Despierto lentamente, me encuentro en la penumbra, mirando cuatro paredes, cortinas blancas, todo es blanco, no reconozco el lugar. Cierro mis ojos trato de recordar "muerte, sangre...azul", lo último que recuerdo son unos preciosos ojos azules que me miraban intensamente con admiración y ¿Preocupación?...borro esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no había nadie a quien yo le pudiera preocupar._

_¿Estaré en el cielo?, trato de moverme pero un dolor profundo invade mis manos, llevo mi vista tratando de mirar que es lo que me produce ese dolor, mis muñecas estan vendadas y un rastro de sangre de puede traslucir en ellas, ahora puedo ver también con claridad que estoy conectada a diversos aparatos que no sé bien para que sirven._

_-Veo que ya despertaste, bonita- oigo una voz que me saca de mis cavilaciones_

_Enfoco mi vista al lugar del cual proviene la voz, puedo distinguir a una mujer vestida de blanco, trato de distinguir mejor, es una enfermera, me encuentro en un hospital._

_-Que..que pa-so?- logro decir, mi garganta está seca_

_-Ayer un muchacho muy apuesto te trajo, tuviste mucha suerte bonita, si demoraba un poco más de seguro no estarías aca- me contestó_

_-Eso es lo que quería- respondo secamente_

_Me ignora y camina hasta la ventana, corre las cortinas. Cierro los ojos, la luz me empaña la vista. Escucho que golpean la puerta._

_-Adelante- dice la enfermera, mientras revisa uno de los aparatos a los que estoy conectada_

_-Bue..buenos días- escucho y volteo mi vista hacia la puerta, un chico guapo, alto, rubio y de impactantes ojos azules hace su aparición con un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano_

_-Pasa muchacho, mira a quién tenemos aqui bonita, nada más y nada menos que a tu salvador- dice la mujer acercandose hacia el chico_

_No digo nada, aún sigo perdida en los ojos de aquel chico._

_-Perdón no sabía que estaba ocupada- se excusó el chico y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas_

_-No te preocupes muchacho, y tú bonita no dices nada?, ni siquiera le agradeces el haberte salvado?- preguntó la mujer espectante_

_-Nadie se lo pidió- contesto y rolo los ojos_

_La enfermera suelta un bufido._

_-No le hagas caso muchacho, ella dice eso ahora pero después vas a ver que te lo agradecerá- dice la mujer y sale de la habitación dejándome a solas con el muchacho._

_Ninguno de los dos dice nada, lo miro de reojo y puedo notar duda y vacilación en sus ojos. _

_-Cómo te sientes?- me pregunta y se acerca a mi_

_-Cómo se sentiría usted, si de un día para el otro la vida le quita lo que más quiere y quisiera morir y un IDIOTA que no sabe nada se lo impide?- Le contesto alterada_

_Enseguida me siento culpable al ver en sus ojos pena y ¿Desilución?..sacudo la cabeza, definitivamente algo esta mal en mi._

_-Yo..yo lo siento- me dijo y pude notar sinceridad en su mirada_

_-...- No le respondo_

_-Te traje esto- me dijo extendiéndome el ramo de rosas blancas_

_-No las quiero- Respondo sin mirarlo, si lo hago sus ojos me hechizarían_

_Siento su mirada sobre mí, jala la silla que está a un lado de la cama y se sienta a mi lado, dejando el ramo de rosas sobre su regazo._

_-No dije que pudieras sentarte- Le reclamo_

_No quiero que nadie me acompañé, que nadie este conmigo, quiero estar sola!!!...que nadie lo puede entender???_

_-Siento mucho lo que pasó- apenas dijo estas palabras, sentí una gran furia recorriendo todo mi ser..acaso "ese" estaba sientiendo lástima por mi_

_-No necesito tu LASTIMA!!- Le grite con resentimiento_

_-No te tengo LASTIMA!!!- me contestó con la misma fuerza_

_Me quedé unos instantes en silencio, la verdad no me esperaba esa respuesta_

_-Ah..no???...entonces si no es LASTIMA, QUE ES???- le contesté_

_- SOLO..sólo quería que supieras que no estas sola- me dijo suavisando su tono a uno más dulce_

_-NO MIENTAS...yo no tengo a nadie- mi voz se quebró y mi vista se nubló por las lágrimas_

_- Me tienes a mi- me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y me quedé helada_

_Aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar algo que sucedió un día antes a aquel trágico accidente_

_**...Flash Back...**_

_Una muchacha de 18 años, de una larga caballera pelirroja y unos grandes ojos carmesí regresaba a casa después de una extenuante jornada en la Universidad Shijuo. _

_-Ya llegué!!!- decía alegremente la muchacha_

_-Sora, cariño que bueno que llegas!!!- la recibió una señora muy parecida físicamente a la muchacha con un delantal en la mano y una gran sonrisa_

_-Que pasa mamá???- preguntó Sora espectante_

_-No me das un beso- Detrás de la Señora salió un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, cabello negro y ojos rojisos, vestido con un sastre color gris_

_-Papáaaa!!!- la muchacha saltó a los brazos del hombre y lo abrazo fuertemente_

_-Papá no sabes cuanto te extrañé- sollasaba Sora_

_-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé, por eso ahora que tenía unos cuantos días de vacaciones vine para que la pasemos los tres juntos- decía el Señor Takenouchi mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su hija_

_La muchacha seguía llorando como una niña pequeña_

_-Sora, cariño, tranquila, le vas a mojar todo el traje a papá- le decía su mamá_

_-Es..que..no..puedo evitarlo..hace mucho que no estabamos los tres..juntos- hipaba la chica_

_-Cariño siempre nos tendrás a nosotros- le dijo su papá_

**_...End Flash Back..._**

_En toda mi vida, nadie, NADIE, además de mis padres me había dicho eso, y él un perfecto desconocido me decía aquello, definitivamente debía ser una broma..si eso debía ser!!!...una broma y de pésimo gusto. Levanté la mirada hasta alcanzar sus ojos y lo que pude ver me asusto..en ellos veía sinceridad, sinceridad al decirme que lo tenía a él._

_Él seguía acariciando mi mejilla, al principio quise desechar el contacto, pero poco a poco una sensación cálida se apodero de mi ser, me sentía reconfortada en cierta medida y sobretodo protegida._

_-Me llamo Yamato..Yamato Ishida- me dijo suavemente y esas palabras me sacaron de mi ensueño_

_-Gra..gracias- logré articular sin pensar_

_Él en respuesta me sonrío ampliamente y tan deslumbrantemente que me quedé en shock, él tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, inconsientemente yo también sonreí_

_-Sabes- lo miré fijamente a los ojos -cuando te encontré pense que no podías ser más bella, pero al ver tu sonrisa me dí cuenta que me equivoqué-_

_Sentí que mi cara estaba quemando y desvíe la mirada, me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo; de pronto la enfermera entró nuevamente a la habitación rompiendo el mágico momento_

_-Perdón- dijo al notar la escena, él por instinto retiro su mano y una sensación de vacío me sobrecogió_

_-Venía a darte tu medicina, el Joven fué muy amable en comprártela bonita- me dijo y se acercó a mi _

_Cuando dijo aquello, no lo podía creer, la enfermera levantó ligeramente el respaldo de mi cama y me acercó una pastilla con un vaso de agua a la boca, luego que la ingerí retiro el vaso._

_-Tú..compraste mi medicina?- le pregunté sumamente avergonzada_

_Yamato, asintió tímidamente a mi pregunta_

_-Y no solo eso niña, él también piensa hacerce cargo de tus padres- a la mención del tema, tosa la tristeza volvió a mi, al parecer Yamato lo notó por que inmediatamente tomó los dedos de mi mano y los apretó, algo que yo tomé como una señal de apoyo_

_-Gra..gracias- contesté con las fuerzas que me quedaban_

_-Bueno yo los dejo solos un rato más..Muchacho no me la canses, ok??- le dijo la enfermera a Yamato y le guiñó un ojo_

_Él solo asintió y se ruborizó notablemente, la enfermera salió de mi habitación dejádonos nuevamente solos_

_-Qué..qué pasará con mis padres??- me atreví a preguntar_

_-Tú no te preocupes por ellos, ayer salí muy tarde de aquí y hoy apenas me levanté vine para aca, pero prometo ir hoy mismo a averiguar sobre ellos y areglar todo para el funeral, por eso te tienes que poner bien pronto para que puedas asistir-_

_-Disculpame- murmuré_

_-Uh?- al parecer no me escucho_

_-Dije que me disculpes, yo te trate tan mal y tu..- no pude seguir hablando pues el había puesto un dedo sobre mis labios_

_-No digas nada, te entiendo sabes?, sé que es muy difícil para ti- me dijo y con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba mis labios_

_Me sentí tan reconfortada, tan llena de paz, como hace mucho no me sentía_

_-Pórque haces todo esto por mi?- le pregunté, el sonrió de medio lado_

_-La verdad no lo sé...cuando te ví, ahí, recostada en ese gran árbol, algo en mi corazón comenzó a latir a prisa y cuando vi que sangrabas me asuste mucho y lo único que se me ocurrió fue traerte aquí- me contestó_

_-Yo quería morir- comenzé a hablar más para mi misma que para él, necesitaba descargar todo lo que tenía adentro -Cuando era pequeña mis padres siempre estuvieron ahi, conmigo..pero cuando fui creciendo las necesidades en mi casa iban aumentando y mi papá tuvo que conseguir un nuevo empleo, mi padre era biólogo, consiguió trabajo en la planta biólogica de Kyoto y cada ves lo veía menos- Seguía hablando y cada ves mis ojos se nublaban más -Mi mamá, aunque trataba de ser fuerte, yo sé que le dolía tener a papá lejos y yo siempre me culpé por eso- Hasta que solté en llanto_

_Él me miraba, sus ojos azules reflejaban compresión y cariño, puso una mano en mi mejilla y la otra tiernamente en mi mano, limpió mis lágrimas, traté de volverme fuerte y continúe hablando_

_-El día anterior al accidente, él regresó de Kyoto para estar con nosotras por unos días, mamá dijo que lo dejaramos descansar..pero yo.. yo insistí tanto en ir de paseo y ellos no querían..no querían- mi voz se quebraba y mi mente se nublaba en el dolor y la desesperación -Te das cuenta????...ellos no querían y yo..yo...YO LOS MATÉ!!!, YO LOS MATE!!!- Estaba fuera de mi, comenzé a gritar y a moverme de un lado a otro en la cama_

_Yamato se asustó y me trataba de tranquilizar_

_-Tranquila cielo, tranquila, no fue tu culpa- trataba de tranquilizarme, pero yo no lo escuchaba_

_-YO LOS MATÉ, ELLOS NO QUERÍAN Y YO LOS OBLIGUÉ, LOS MATE...FUE MI CULPA!!!- gritaba entre lágrimas, movía fuertemente las manos y logré sacarme las agujas que estaban en mi mano, poco a poco sentía que mis manos se humedecían_

_Él por insistinto llevó sus manos hasta mis muñecas, temiendo que pudiera hacerme daño y cuando vió un líquido rojo manchando las vendas, salió disparado por la puerta botando al suelo el ramo de rosas_

_-AYUDA!!!- lo escuché gritar, y lo siguiente que ví fue a unos hombres de blanco y mi mente se nubló poco a poco_

_Cuando desperté me encontre en un lugar totalmente blanco, no había nada a mi alrededor, me miré y tan solo tenía puesta una bata totalmente blanca y mis manos no tenían ninguna herida, no había nada._

_Caminé un poco y todo seguía igual, hasta que escuché una cálida voz que me hablaba_

_-Sora, cariño, tranquila- cuando escuché la voz me quede helada_

_Poco a poco ví que dos figuras se iban formando de la nada, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mis piernas perdieron la fuerza_

_-MAMA!!!, PAPA!!!- grité y miles de lágrimas caían por mi rostro_

_-Pequeña no llores, tienes que ser fuerte- esta vez habló la figura de mi padre_

_-Ser fuerte..NO!!...Yo nunca he sido fuerte!!!...porfavor llévenme con ustedes!!!- mis lágrimas no cesaban de salir_

_-No, Sora, no podemos- habló mi mamá_

_-Entonces quédense conmigo!!!- seguía llorando con toda el alma_

_-Pequeña, nosotros ya no pertenecemos aqui, nuestro tiempo se acabó- hablo mi papá con la misma ternura de siempre_

_-NOOO!!!, NO DIGAN ESO!!!...PORFAVOR!!!- gritaba y suplicaba_

_-Amor, solo hemos venido a despedirnos y que sepas que tú no tienes la culpa de nada tesoro, todas las cosas suceden por algo y a nosotros nos llegó nuestra hora, pero tú aún tienes que vivir, es hora de que vuelvas cariño- me dijo mamá_

_-Cuidate Sora sé fuerte y lucha- me dijo papá_

_Ambos sé estaban alejando como bruma que se dispersa poco a poco_

_-NOO!!!, yo no quiero quedarme aquí sola- traté de pararme para poder correr hacia ellos pero mis pies no me respondían y lloraba con más rabia e impotencia y un dolor inesplicable_

_-Descuida Cariño, "ya no estarás sola, nunca más"- y con estas palabras desaparecieron totalmente y yo volví a caer en la inconciencia_

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
